Inkling
Inklings are a species featured in the video game Splatoon created by Nintendo Overview Inklings are one of the two dominant species in the video game Splatoon. A race of hybrid humanoid squids, they live out their lives identical to that of humans in the city of Inkopolis. 2000 years prior to the events of the game, rising water levels forced them to fight for territory against another species they co-existed with: Octorians. Physiology Inklings appear to be a fusion of a human and a squid. Beginning life, Inklings appear as a mere squid or their "Inkling" form. While appearing mainly human, their "hair" appears to be very smooth and composed of tentacles with white calipers and suction cups. Their hair also differs between gender with males having two small tentacles tied up while females have two much longer ones draping from either side of their head. They also lack bones with the exception of their teeth, which feature two upper sharp fangs and a third sharp tooth on the bottom middle, resembling the beak of a squid. Upon reaching the age of 14, Inklings gain full control over their ability to shapeshift between their forms. The Inklings' composition appear to be entirely made of ink as they are able to phase through mesh floors, walls and ceiling, dissolve when water and reform. Behavior Inklings are identical to humans, having adopted their lost culture and traditions from centuries' past. They are able to reason with each other and other species and are capable of the exact same range of emotions as well as critical thinking. The Inklings have also developed their own language as well. Abilities Inklings are somewhat similar to humans, aside from the abilities offered by their physiology, but do not fully mature into the age of 14. Upon this milestone, they have the ability to shapeshift between their humanoid form and squid form. Inklings are typically armed with a firearm that shoots out a brightly colored ink that matches their color. This ink is hazardous to other Inklings or Octorians whose color does not match theirs and if they are hit hard enough or covered in too much of it, they will Splatter. While used as a weapon, they have another important function: marking territory. They are able to merge with this ink and quickly swim around in it while refilling their finite ammunition. This allows them to easily travel along any surface, so long as it can be stained, though certain materials that can absorb ink or causes it to slip off will limit their ability to travel. Inklings have thus developed a variety of weapons focused on either splatting enemies or marking territory over a wide area. Alongside them are supplementary weapons such as bombs and radars along with a powerful Special Weapon. When this weapon is ready for deployment, their hair glows brightly while moving about as if it were blowing in the wind. Despite being amphibious, Inklings cannot tolerate water itself and will dissolve almost instantly if submerged in it, leaving any articles of clothing behind. Category: Video Games